These Are All Things That Keep A Heart Beating
by Biotomegami Lyanvis
Summary: If when she sleeps, she dreams of ravishing Naruto, not Sasuke, she can be forgiven because Sasuke never wanted to be ravished in the first place. -challenge fic-


These Are All Things That Keep A Heart Beating.

_Karin lifted her head slowly, her eyes slanting over in Sasuke's direction. He stood there, waiting for her response silently, saying nothing. She pretended to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked back into the west. At least, what she thought was west._

Sun rises in the east, and sets in the west, _Karin remembered from a long ago lesson that Orochimaru had whispered in her ear. "It's one of those things that never changes. Fools die, Jutsu require concentration, Iryo-nin heal, and the sun rises in the east and sets in the west." Sasuke turned to look at Karin, his eyes narrowing._

_"I know this. What does that have to do with anything?" Karin didn't waver in the least. Her eyes fixed to Sasuke's neck where the juin-jutsu no longer blemished his skin. She felt like a traitor, but she shook her head to free the thought._

_"An enemy of yours approaches from the west." Sasuke's head snapped up._

_"West? But how is that possible? The only Kakurezato west of here is Amegakure. We have no enemies in the land of rain." She lifted a shoulder and dropped it, shrugging slightly._

_"The energy signature is fast, but stealthy, and it hides itself well. It feels like a Jinchuriiki. Most likely it is the eight or nine tailed beast." Sasuke hissed out a word, thrown like a curse._

_"Naruto."_

_-----------_

In the aftermath of the battle, Karin was surprised that the Konoha demon wasn't as weak-minded as the rest of Konoha seemed to be. He had captured her when capturing Sasuke proved impossible and he had fled with her. But she scorned him easily enough when he sat beside her. She refused to look at him in even the slightest way. He chuckled.

"Trying to freeze me out?" He asked, and that voice mellowed to her very core. But she ignored it. The sound of shifting came from behind her, and when he spoke next, she could tell that it came through fabric. She didn't let herself think of why that was so. "That's okay. I'm used to it. So, what's your name?" She neglected to answer him, and he shrugged, finishing pulling his shirt from his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. But I think you already knew that, unless Sasuke still only calls me usuratonkatchi." Naruto waited, then sighed. "You're boring, you know that? The least you could do is yell, you know? You're in a cave with a ninja that you know nothing about, there's no way in or out- not like Sasuke'll come for you…" The trap was laid, the bait was set, and it closed with the sound of Karin's yell.

"He WILL come for me!!!" Naruto smirked.

"Oh? Pretty sure of that, are you?" Karin's eyes snapped around to glare at him, the red depths boring holes into him, but he only grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Karin screeched. "He needs me!" Naruto shook his head and stood up, making a tutting sound at her. He shook his head again, making the action seem sorrowful and pitying instead of as though he were shaking off mirth.

"I've found that Sasuke generally doesn't need anyone but Sasuke. And Sasuke doesn't much care about anyone other than Sasuke either." Karin glared at Naruto. "In fact, I bet Sasuke doesn't even know your name."

"He does so!"

"Really, he doesn't call you, _hey you_ or _girl_ or anything like that?"

"No, He calls me Karin, because it's my name!" Naruto paused to let her take in her words, his arms crossed over his bare chest, a gloating smirk on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Kari." Somehow, he manages to shorten her name. She feels it, like a brush of wind on her skin, a shiver. He says Kari strangely, somehow making the syllables of her name into Care. Care, he calls her, something about it is so different, and yet, so familiar it makes her skin crawl. The only other one to give her a nickname was Orochimaru-sama, and it was the same one. It is a similarity that is almost frightening..

"You're a bastard." His grin widens.

"We can argue that later." He told her, and she glared up at him. "Don't call me that name."

"Sure Kari," He says, and she knows somehow that she will never forget this moment.

---------

* * *

---------

It is a few days later when he decides to bathe her. She protests, but she has no chakra to fight and he is stronger than she is in any case. He bathes her clean, and he is never in the least bit lewd.

---------

* * *

---------

It has been a full week now. She looks up at him and asks:

"What do you want with me?" Naruto blinked, as though he hasn't fully thought out an answer to that question, then shrugs and smiles.

"I guess I just wanted some company."

--------

* * *

----------

She finds out that Naruto is a difficult person to stay angry at. She thinks of the grounding that Orochimaru-sama pushed into her head and the words Stockholm Syndrome flit through her head like butterflies. She ignores them. Naruto is quirky and fun, and handsome, in a way different from Sasuke. While Sasuke is all lean muscle, with a runner's body and a cold soul, Naruto is just the opposite.

He is sunny where Sasuke is dark, in both temperament and hair color. Naruto is Sasuke's opposite in every way that matters. While Naruto's blue eyes bring to mind a cloudless day, Sasuke's sharingan brings to mind blood, [and when the sharingan is off _-so rarely-_ it brings to mind a winter night, clouded over, so no stars show through.] And Naruto is buff, and visibly strong. His body is one long coil of muscle, to be admired by her eyes every chance she gets.

[If when she sleeps, she dreams of ravishing Naruto, not Sasuke, she can be forgiven because Sasuke never wanted to be ravished in the first place.]

She feels the kiss of wind and she opens her eyes to find that Naruto has sat down next to her again.

"What now?" she asks, forcing irritation into her voice so it snaps. But he only smiles.

"I was wrong. Sasuke is looking for you." Something in her heart leaps at the news, but it is much less, than it would have been a week ago. But she makes herself smile.

"I told you so." He smirks at her.

"I might let you go." Her head snaps up, but her eyes narrow.

"What's the catch?" He smiles and pulls open her clothes slowly.

"well, since you can track anyone using their chakra, I'm going to have to be able to return the favour." Karin's mind jolts at his use of the word favor.

"How is that a favor?" She hopes to distract the hands that are now unlacing her bra, but to no avail.

"Because you tell Sasuke when I'm coming." She's cradled against that hard back and she's naked now. One arm winds around her waist,

The other catches her nipple. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger suggestively. Karin gasped as every muscle in her body gathered tight in response to his touch. His head was on her shoulder, watching somehow watching both what he was doing and her expressions at the same time.

And beneath his knowing look, she found herself growing flustered. It was more than giddy, more than arousal. He was so intent on his ministrations, rolling and squeezing her nipple that she grew unaccountably self-conscious, almost shy. He met her gaze, and locked on. And then something clamped shut on her nipple.

Karin held her breath, not surprised by his gentleness. He was, after all, a Konoha ninja. But the white heat that bolted through her surprised her very much. She sucked in a breath that shuddered raggedly between them. Sensation blazed though her, coiling deep inside and flooding between her thighs so intensely that she could barely breathe. Her eyes finally fell from his to see the padded clamp that he put onto her breast. When he started work on the other breast, Karin sank back against the wall as he teased her nipple to life.

Did he expect her to keep them?! She wondered suddenly. He worked her nipple with more concentration than she's seen Iryo-nin devote to nearly-fatal wounds. He teased and tugged until her nipple was swollen and erect. He applied the second clamp, only this time she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. Arousals, deep, rich, and decadent, poured through her, so incredibly powerful, that she could only arch against him for support and grasp his arms. He attached a chain to both. The chain was silent, and made of a silver colored material. It felt cool against her heated skin.

"That feels good?" he asked softly. "It's not too tight, is it? I don't want you to get numb. That kinda defeats the purpose." She swatted his arm and moaned lightly. It was really all the response she could muster. She was coiled inside so tightly it was difficult to concentrate on anything besides the delicious heat tightening within.

When Naruto gave a light tug on the chain dangling from between her bare breasts, he started a chain reaction that left her pussy clenching so hard she thought she might orgasm right on the spot.

"Looks like you feel _really_ good." Naruto murmured. That was an understatement, Karin wanted to tell him, but couldn't get the words out. But Naruto already knew, and leered down at her while enjoying the way she writhed. He gave another tug on the chain, this time slower, longer, harder, until her nipples stretched, and her whole body answered. To Karin's amazement, she did cum. It wasn't a full explosion, but a tenuous shattering of sensation that left her gasping again for air and the chain dangling wildly between her breasts. Naruto's grin widened.

"Oh, I'm going to like this, Kari. I'm going to like this a lot." When she scrabbled for him, trying to get him close to her, to tear off what was left of his clothes, he skirted around her, making hand seals.

------

* * *

--------

Karin lifted her head slowly, her eyes slanting over in Sasuke's direction. He stood there, waiting for her response silently, saying nothing. She pretended to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked back into the west. At least, what she thought was west.

_Sun rises in the east, and sets in the west,_ Karin remembered from a long ago lesson that Orochimaru had whispered in her ear. "It's one of those things that never changes. Fools die, Jutsu require concentration, Iryo-nin heal, and the sun rises in the east and sets in the west." Sasuke turned to look at Karin, his eyes narrowing.

"I know this. What does that have to do with anything?" Karin didn't waver in the least. Her eyes fixed to Sasuke's neck where the juin-jutsu no longer blemished his skin. She felt like a traitor, but she shook her head to free the thought.

"An enemy of yours approaches from the west." Sasuke's head snapped up.

"West? But how is that possible? The only Kakurezato west of here is Amegakure. We have no enemies in the land of rain." She lifted a shoulder and dropped it, shrugging slightly.

"The energy signature is fast, but stealthy, and it hides itself well. It feels like a Jinchuriiki. Most likely it is the eight or nine tailed beast." Sasuke hissed out a word, thrown like a curse.

"Naruto." And Karin tries not to smile.

_He's back…_

-----

* * *

-----

Kakurezato: Hidden village  
Amegakure: The rain village  
Juin Jutsu: Cursed seal jutsu  
Iryo-nin: Medic ninja.

A/n: I added the list of words and definitions for those of you who don't know. I tried to ad context clues so they would be obvious, but I don't know if you –beloved readers- did or not, so…. This is crack for the sake of crack, Karin/naruto + nip clamps just because I say so. Or rather, the reader did. I was asked for nip clamps and the above four words, and a crackpair no one else dared to do. So, this followed. I haven't seen Karuto [Narin?] I haven't seen this pairing so I decided that I would do it. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^

-Lyanvis


End file.
